Everything Has Changed
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: All I know since yesterday Everything Has Changed...*Austin/Ally* (Set Before Tunes & Trials)


Everything Has Changed - A Austin & Ally Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well this song has been stuck in my head for a few days and since I love this song and Austin/Ally together I thought this would be perfect to do. So I don't own Austin & Ally or the song Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift). But I hope you guys like it a lot like I liked writting it. So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

***Everything Has Changed***

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right_

Austin Moon smiled as he listened to the song on the radio. Everything little word he heard reminded him of his best friend/song writer Ally Dawson. There was no more hiding the fact that he indeed had feelings for her because pretty much everyone but Ally knew they were there. No matter what he tried Austin just couldn't work up the courage to ask her out. Sure they dated once, but they learned that it only made things awkward.

However he knew he wanted to hold her, to love her, and tell her that she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, but he knew it couldn't happen. Trish and Dez did everything they could to try and get the two back together but they even knew it wouldn't work out. But Austin knew love was difficult and with Ally he was willing to wait for her, and do anything for her. Well as long as she wanted him around that was.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

The music played as Austin laid in bed thinking about the girl he loved. With every word he thought more and more about his song writer and best friend. The feelings inside him were getting stronger for Ally and he knew he needed to take care of it while he could, the only thing he feared was rejection. Ally was his whole world and even Austin couldn't deny it no matter what anyone else said or what he thought. Love was getting to him and it was only getting worse and he knew he had a bad fever of love.

**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home all I know is a simple name  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

Austin groaned and turned his back towards his radio. Sure he could still hear the song but that didn't mean he was tired of hearing it. However the song ment a lot to him in a million ways. Ally changed his world. As soon as she walked into it, Austin knew nothing was ever going to be the same ever again, and boy was he right. Meeting Ally was one of the best things that ever happened to him. In fact ever since he meet her, he couldn't stop thinking about her…as you can tell. More of the song continued to play as it came on his Ipod. Well that was what he got for letting Ally put all of Taylor Swift's cd's on his computer since he went to her concert with her.

All in all though Taylor was a good singer he admitted and he liked her. However he would never admit it out loud and since he was famous he was able to meet Taylor as well as getting Ally to meet her as well. Trust me Ally was so happy after she meet her and she wouldn't stop talking about Taylor for a week. But that thought only made Austin smiled, Ally's constant talking was one of the many things he liked about her and that was a true fact.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right_

Sleep was what Austin needed at the moment since it was two am and a school night. But how could he sleep when he was thinking about his favorite song writer? Austin thought about calling Trish or Dez but knew better than to bug any of them when they were sleeping. But he really needed someone to talk to but decided upon the answer. Trying to sleep was already hard and the song only decided to make things harder. But he only smiled.

**_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_**

There was something about the night sky that seemed to set the mood. Not only was it dark, but it was raining and the sound of wind was blowing against the house. The bedroom was dark except with the Ihome light in the back ground. The song was a good tune to the rhythm of the falling rain and Austin's thoughts were sort of drifted away for a little, it was nice to think of something other than Ally. Not that he was complaining.

Ever since he and Ally broke up and went back to being friends and partners, he refused to date another girl. His heart only belonged to one girl and one girl only. There was nothing else in the world he'd give his heart to and he knew it. However he wondered if Ally knew that or not. And since the whole thought of Ally didn't go away like he thought he had, Austin stood up and grabbed the song book Ally had gotten him and began to write.

**_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door. And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

Lyrics and thoughts about Ally instantly came into his head and he knew they wouldn't go away until he wrote them down. Austin left the music on for back ground noise and instantly began to think about words that described his feelings towards Ally. The pen scribbled across the paper then Austin ever thought was possible. Inch by inch words began to appear and every thought he had about Ally was written down into a song he wrote.

**_Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind._**

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

The paper was filled within an hour and there wasn't much Austin could do. Lyrics came and he grabbed his guitar and began to sing, tomorrow he would show his friends his new song. But little did Austin know that writing your own song was going to cause trouble, even in a court. However his mind was elsewhere and he was happy.

More thoughts about Ally came as he sang the song and went back to Taylor's song for inspiration. His first real song was about someone he loved and someone he knew for a long while now. The song played and played again as Austin wrote in his songbook. Taylor somehow became a big help and it was all thanks to her songs and Ally. By the time he was finished it was four in the morning and Austin was still wide awake.

**_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name  
everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door. You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

Sadly he knew he had to get up in a few hours and go to school. There was a good side to all of school, he got to see Ally's beauty all day and her wonderful smile that kept him going. But throughout all this Austin could help but think that if he hadn't accidently stole her song and then apologized, they wouldn't know each other at all. And besides all he knew was that when he meet Ally everything has changed….

* * *

**A/N - Aw...well there you go. I hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
